Arrivals
by jane0904
Summary: Next in the Mal/Freya 'verse. Freya gets a shock when she goes into labour, and some angst ensues. Thanks to those who read and comment - reviews are shiny! Now Complete
1. Chapter 1

"I'm grateful to you, Mal. The man who's hurt is my foreman, and I can't rightly run the place without him." The man on the vidscreen was clearly more relaxed now.

Mal smiled. "That's no problem. We'll be with you in a few hours."

Hammond returned the grin. "I think he can hang on that long. And I've got a new batch of brew I want your opinion on." He laughed and cut the link.

"You think it's a good idea, Freya going with Jayne?" Hank asked as Mal hung the link back up. "And us taking Simon?"

"They need a doctor."

"Yeah, but so does Freya," Hank pointed out, turning in his seat to look at the Captain.

"She ain't due for well over a week," Mal said calmly. "And I don't think I'm gonna tell her she can't do that last bit of shopping she wants – all the arguing wouldn't be any good for her or the baby." He half-smiled. "And I've kinda got passed the 'getting Simon to knock her out' bit."

"If you're sure …"

"Just get us into orbit, and I'll let Freya know we'll be away for the day," Mal ordered.

"Yes sir," said Hank, turning back to the controls.

Mal left the bridge and strode into the dining area, finding Freya sitting at the table, her head down. "You okay?" he asked, suddenly wondering whether Hank had been right after all.

She looked up at him. "Shiny," she said, smiling. "Not particularly comfortable, but I guess that's going to be the way for the next few days."

He sat down next to her. "You sure you want to go down to Priam? I'm sure we can –"

She put her finger to his lips. "I need to get me a few bits. Just some stuff I need for when the baby comes, and some other stuff, and I don't think anyone else can."

"Frey, honey, what about Kaylee? She has –"

"Mal." She smiled at him. "I'll be fine."

"I know that, but I have to take Simon with us: Hammond's got a man who's hurt. We'll be gone twelve, maybe fourteen hours. You gonna be okay with that?"

She put her hand on his face, feeling the slight growth of beard pushing through the skin. "I'll be fine. I'll be waiting for you soon as …" She grimaced slightly.

"Frey –" Mal was more than concerned now.

"It's just cramps. I spoke to Simon, he said I'd be getting them. It's your child moving into position." She smiled at him reassuringly, putting her other hand on her belly. "Got some kick on him, too."

Mal still looked a little worried. "Look, maybe Kaylee should come with you. Or Inara. I just don't like the idea of Jayne being the –"

She put her finger on his lips. "Sweetheart, I will be fine. Kaylee's still trying to keep that catalyzer from blowing again, so she won't go, and Inara's not well enough."

"Maybe a day out in the fresh air –"

"She's better of in bed. It's just a touch of 'flu, but it's cold down on Priam, and if she …" She grinned at her husband. "Jayne will take care of me."

"As long as you're sure …"

"I'm sure. Go on, the sooner you go, the sooner you get back. Just don't let Hammond talk you into one of those drinking matches of his."

Mal sat back, a hand on his chest. "As if I would do that."

He sounded so hurt that she would even suggest it that she laughed out loud, managing to stand up awkwardly. "Just ask Jayne to meet me in shuttle two."

-x-

"You sure you're gonna be okay?" Jayne said, looking down at the bulge inside the coat Freya was wearing. It didn't meet anymore, and she'd wrapped scarves around herself to keep out the worst of the cold.

"I'll be fine," she assured him.

"Only Mal said I was to stay with you."

"I'm not going far. Just looking at the market, and going into a few shops." She patted him on the arm. "You go and … do whatever it is you intend doing."

"Hell, ain't gonna do that," Jayne protested. "Not with you …" He stopped. "Just want a drink and maybe a game." He looked towards the bar across the street. "If'n you need me, I'll be in there."

She smiled. "Shiny. Just don't lose all your money."

"Ain't playing with Hank, so I figure I got a better'n even chance of making a profit."

"He doesn't cheat, you know."

"If I thought he did that …" Jayne shrugged. "Anyway, I'll be in there."

"Okay. I won't be long." She turned and waddled off towards the stalls, her centre of gravity somehow wrong, looking more like a badly tethered balloon than the Freya he knew. Not that he was gonna say that, he considered. He kinda liked breathing.

-x-

"Can I come in?" Mal asked, poking his head around the door to the shuttle.

Inara sat up in bed. "I have to say, Freya's been a civilising influence on you," she said, quickly picking up the used tissues and stuffing them under her pillow. "It used to be that you'd barge into my shuttle whenever it pleased you."

Mal stepped inside, a slightly sheepish look on his face. "Well, she's done a lot of things like that. I even find myself thinking twice before taking on some of the more challenging and interesting jobs that come our way."

"Does it stop you doing them?"

"Nope," he admitted. "But I think twice." He smiled. "So, how're you feeling?" He put his head on one side and looked at her critically. "You kinda look like _fei-oo_."

"Oh, Captain, you might turn my head with all these pretty compliments," she said, with a measure of sarcasm in her voice. "And I'm fine. Simon said I need a couple of days in bed, that's all." She sneezed mightily into a hankie.

Mal took a surreptitious step backwards. "Well, just don't go giving it to the rest of the crew."

"I'll try not to." She palmed the soggy tissue and looked at him. "Did you actually want anything, or did you just come to gloat?"

"I came in to let you know we're heading for St Helens, be there in about four hours."

"Did I feel the other shuttle detach?" She motioned him to sit down.

"You did." Mal perched on the edge of the sofa. Since the Reavers attack on Corvus, Inara had cleared a lot of the hangings away, leaving the bulkheads showing through, and most of the cushions had been put into the incinerator. It looked bare, and somehow it made Mal feel pained to see it that way. Almost as if she was in the process of leaving. "Freya's gone down to Priam to get a few little bits and pieces."

"On her own?" Inara was shocked.

"I ain't as crazy as that," Mal assured her. "Jayne's gone with her, and he's under strict instructions to get her back in time to rendezvous."

"And you think this is a good idea?" Inara sat forward, her little shortie nightgown gaping a little at the front. "Letting her go out in her condition?"

"Why does everyone keep asking me that?" Mal said, confounded.

"Because they worry about her!" Inara sniffed. "She's having a baby, Mal. Very soon."

"You think I hadn't noticed? Months of throwing up, back-ache, getting bigger every day … you think I'd figured it was gas?"

She glared at him. "I would have thought you'd be a bit more concerned."

Mal sighed. "'Nara, I've been concerned about Frey ever since she came into my bed. Every time I think of her going on jobs, getting hurt – " He saw the slight tightening of the skin around Inara's mouth and went on quickly, "Inara, I worry about her all the time. Like I worry about the rest of you, but it's more … pointed. More focused."

"That's because you love her," she said quietly.

"You know, I do believe you're right." He smiled again, if a little sadly. "A'course I worry about her. I don't want her going down to Priam any more than I want Kaylee sticking her hand in the compression coil while we're going to full burn … more, probably. But she isn't exactly in the mood to be argued with. And I did try."

Inara sighed. "I'm sure you did. But Freya's Freya. She doesn't tend to do what people tell her."

"Found that out to my cost, on more than one occasion," Mal agreed. "Still, we'll be back well before she's ready to leave, if her last shopping trip is anything to go by."

"She didn't buy that much," Inara smiled.

"Seemed like half the planet."

"Only because she made you carry it."

"Well, I'd'a carried whatever she's buying today too, if Hammond hadn't called." He leaned back on the sofa. "Ain't seen that man in a month of Sundays."

"I seem to recall the last time. You had a hangover for a week." Inara picked up her tea, grimacing when she realised it had gone cold.

"No, I promised Frey I wouldn't be drinking with that man." He stood up. "You want me to make you a fresh pot?"

Inara stared at him. "You?"

"What?" he asked.

"I'm just wondering if aliens are among us and where they've put the real you. I didn't think you knew how to boil a kettle, let alone make jasmine tea."

"My ma wouldn't've taken kindly to words like that, even from a sick woman such as yourself." He took the cup from her and headed towards the small galley. "She brought me up to a few of the finer things in life, and making tea – the right way – was one of 'em."

Inara smiled. "And I'm sure Freya is grateful for every single one." She sneezed again.

"Damn straight," Mal said, glancing over his shoulder at her, grinning, admiring the soft paleness of her skin, and not feeling anything else. "Frey's got a lot to be thankful for."

-x-

"Oh, that is so perfect," Freya said, reaching into the shoulder bag she was using and taking out a couple of notes. "It's a gift for someone. Hers was broken a little while ago and this will replace it really well. Thank you."

The stall holder smiled, making change. "You must be near your time," she commented, nodding down at Freya's swollen belly.

"Just over a week," Freya confirmed. "And I have to say I'll be glad. I feel like a …" She stopped as a wave of pain overcame her.

The stall holder came out from behind her counter, taking Freya by the arm. "Are you okay?"

"I …" Freya had to wait. "I'm fine. Just a little …"

The woman put her hand on Freya's stomach. "You say a week?" She shook her head. "I say more like a couple of hours. You're in labour."

Freya's face went white. "I can't be."

"How long you been having contractions?"

"I haven't been …" She stopped. "I've had aches," she admitted. "And a few twinges for a day or so, but …"

"Well, you'd best be getting back to your husband, or else he's gonna miss the birth of his baby." The stall holder picked up the item Freya had just purchased and gently pushed it into her bag. "Go on. Don't got no time to waste."

-x-

"Simon, where's Freya?" River asked. She slipped into the infirmary and stood next to her brother where he was packing a medbag.

"She's gone to Priam. Shopping." He turned to look at her, smiling. "Why?"

"Oh."

His smile faltered. "What is it?"

"Nothing. I just wanted to speak to her."

"Anything I can help you with, _mei-mei_?"

"Girl stuff," she said, looking over his shoulder. "What are you doing?"

"Mal says a man's hurt on St Helen's. I'm just making sure I've got everything I might need." He looked into her dark eyes. "Didn't you read that?"

She shook her head. "I'm training myself not to."

"Is that what Freya's teaching you?"

She nodded. "It's difficult."

"I'm so proud of you," Simon said softly, putting his arm around her.

"Honey, do you have a weave you could … oh, hi, River." Kaylee stepped into the infirmary.

"Why?" Simon asked, then realised his wife was holding her hand above her shoulder. He was immediately at her side, examining the cut she'd managed to inflict on herself. "What happened?" he asked, leading her to the sink so he could wash the wound out.

"That old catalyser jumped up and bit me," she joked. "I was fixing it back when it slipped. Weren't nothing I could do about it."

"See," River said to herself. "If you'd gone with Freya you wouldn't have been here to deal with this." She watched her brother and his wife, the concern he showed for her, and thought about Jayne.

-x-

"Jayne," Freya called, leaning on the doorway.

"What?" the big man replied, not looking up from his hand of cards.

"We have to get back. Now."

Jayne glanced at her. "We got time, yet. And I got …" He stopped, seeing the look on her face. "_Tah muh duh_." He dropped the cards and crossed the bar in three strides. "Is it what I think it is?"

"Baby's coming, Jayne," she agreed, a smile on her face that was interrupted by a grimace. "Sure wants to get born."

"Better go see to your wife," one of the other men at the table called, laughing. "Looks like she might drop right here."

"She ain't mine," Jayne muttered, putting his shoulder under Freya's arm, supporting her until the contraction passed. "And don't you dare. Mal'd kill me."

"We need to get back to Serenity," Freya panted.

"Wouldn't you be better with a local doc? Someone a bit more available?"

"Serenity, Jayne," Freya said firmly.

"Okay, guess you know your own mind," the mercenary said, and they started back towards the docks, a light snow falling around them.

By the time the time they had managed to get back to the shuttle, however, the snow was a lot heavier, and already lying half a foot deep.

"It ain't a good idea taking off in this," Jayne pointed out, looking up at the leaden sky. "I seen storms like this before – they hold all sorts of problems. Lightning, winds … Be best we wait."

"I can't wait, Jayne," Freya said, stepping inside out of the cold. "And neither will this baby." She shrugged out of the coat and unwrapped the scarves from around her waist.

Jayne sighed. Womenfolk were a trial, that was for sure. He headed towards the small bridge and thumbed the com. "Serenity, you there? Got something of an emergency here."

_That's right, Jayne_, Freya thought as she settled herself down on the bench. _Break it to him gently_.

Hank's voice filtered over the ether. "Shuttle two, this is Serenity. What's up, Jayne?"

"Mal there?"

"I'm here," the captain of Serenity said. "What emergency?"

"Well, there's the fact that I had to walk out on a full house, but mainly that you'd better get your ass back here or you're gonna miss seeing your wife give birth."

Back on Serenity Mal went white and his knees threatened to give way. "You mean …" He glanced at Simon who had come up behind him. "Freya's …"

"'Bout to get all messy on me," Jayne agreed.

Simon put his hand on Mal's arm, his voice reassuring. "Don't worry. First pregnancies … well, labour takes a long time. We'll be back well before she's in the final stages."

Mal nodded. "Yeah, sure. Right." He still looked deathly pale. "'Kay, Jayne. You'd better take off, rendezvous with us soon as you can."

"We're going now, Mal. Soon as I break link."

"Then do it." Mal looked down at Hank. "Better –"

"Already done," Hank assured him, and the stars were indeed whirling crazily by outside Serenity's window. "Don't worry – be back there before you know it."

"Fine. Shiny. Good." Mal's voice was as pale as his face. "Right."


	2. Chapter 2

Jayne fired up the shuttle and took off, right into the heart of the storm. "Gorram it," he muttered, looking ahead through the snow splattering the window, seeing flashes of lightning in the dark heart. "Don't like the look of this."

He banked the small vehicle and tried to go around, attempting to get some altitude, to at least climb over the worst part and get back out into space. Suddenly the craft was buffeted by a wind that seemed to come from nowhere, and he was fighting the artificial gravity as well.

"Jayne?" Freya called, hanging onto the strapping on the wall.

"Just … trying to …" His biceps bulged as he tried to physically manhandle the shuttle, then there was a bright flash and the controls went slack. "_Nee ta ma duh tyen-shia suo-yo duh num doh gai si_," he ground out as he grabbed the com.

"That so doesn't sound good," Freya said, feeling the little ship begin to freefall, nausea making itself known.

"Serenity. We're going down. Our position is …" He scanned the console but there was nothing. No life at all. And none of the curses available to him seemed to fit the situation. "Ain't got a clue. Serenity, you there?"

Hank pulled down the com. "Jayne? Say again. I didn't quite get …" He thumbed the switch. "Jayne?" Still nothing. "Jayne!" Only static answered him.

"Hank?" Ma's voice as he came up behind him. "What is it?"

"I don't know," Hank admitted, trying everything to get back in contact with shuttle two. "I think I heard Jayne say they were going down, but that was it."

"Going …" Mal gripped the back of the pilot's chair, feeling his fingers sinking in. "Get them back on the com."

"I'm trying, Mal!" Hank said harshly. "Nothing works."

"A storm," River said, having silently joined them. "They've been knocked down like flies."

Mal shot her a hard look, then stared back out into space. "Hank …"

"Fast as we can, Mal."

-x-

"Frey, you okay?" Jayne asked, hurrying through into the back of the shuttle, one hand clasped to his head where he'd banged it hard on the console. Blood was running down his face.

Freya was on the floor, her arms wrapped around her belly. "Oh, dandy," she said as she panted through another contraction.

"I mean are ya hurt anywhere else?" He looked down at the pool of liquid beneath her.

She shook her head, then relaxed a little as the pain receded. "My waters broke. Did they hear you?" she asked.

Jayne shrugged. "Don't know. Gonna have to wait and see." He glanced back at the storm still raging outside the window, snow already building up. "Don't even know if the beacon's working after the hit we took, but I got it switched on anyway."

"And if it isn't?" She tried to get up and he reached down, gently lifting her back to sit on the bench.

"If they're looking for us by sight, could take a while."

Freya stared at him then nodded slowly. "In which case, you're going to have to help."

"Help?" He looked puzzled. "Help how?"

"The contractions are too close together, Jayne. Simon probably isn't going to get here in time. You're going to have to help deliver my son."

He staggered back, collapsing onto the floor, and the look on his face was almost worth it. "Do what?"

"Believe me, Jayne, you're actually the last person I'd have chosen as a midwife, but it don't look like there's another option."

"Can't you just … hold it?"

She gave him a look that so resembled one of River's 'boob' looks he almost laughed. But that inclination vanished as she said, "You're going to have to see how dilated I am."

-x-

"Mal, we'll find them, don't worry," Hank said, setting Serenity's sensors to pick up the shuttle beacon. "It ain't that big a moon."

"I knew I should never have let her talk me into this little side trip," Mal said to himself. "Shoulda made her stay on board. Then she'd be …" He tried to swallow back the lump that had somehow gotten into his throat.

"She's got hours yet," Simon assured him. "I keep telling you –"

"And I'm telling you this is Freya we're talking about!" Mal rounded on the young doctor. "She ain't like other women." He took a step forward. "And with that scarring –"

Simon put his hands on the other man's chest. "She'll be fine. That was why I let her out of your bunk. This is a strong, healthy baby, with a strong, healthy mother. And we'll get there."

"And if she's hurt? What then?"

"She's not hurt," River said quickly, coming between them and making Mal take a step back. "She's in labour, but she's not hurt."

"You sure, albatross?"

"Positive." She smiled at him. "You'll be seeing your son soon enough."

"Hope you're right, girl," Mal said, going back reluctantly to stand behind Hank, who was still trying to pick up the beacon. "Hope you're right."

River gently took Simon's arm and pulled him outside the bridge.

"What is it, _mei-mei_?" he asked.

"She's in labour," his sister said.

"I know."

"No, you don't. She has been for hours, and we might not get there in time."

"It's advanced?" Simon glanced back towards Mal brooding tensely on the bridge.

"You can't tell the captain," River added quickly.

"Why not?"

"Because he'd realise who the midwife is going to have to be."

-x-

"How what?" Jayne's forehead creased and his brain shut down.

"To see if the baby's head can come through yet," Freya explained patiently.

"You mean …" His face screwed up in disgust.

"Yes, Jayne." She smiled. "Come on, you've seen lots before."

"Yeah, but not yours. And Mal's gonna kill me."

"I can't do this myself," Freya pointed out. She got laboriously to her feet and began to unbutton her soft trousers, kicking her boots across the shuttle.

Jayne took a step back. "What're you doing?"

"Taking off my pants, Jayne. You can't do it through them."

"Why do I have to be doing it all?" he asked, a pleading note in his voice she'd not heard before.

"Because I need to know how long it's likely to be."

"Until …?"

"Until you play catch." She let the soft fabric fall to her feet and Jayne caught sight of the tight, smooth skin stretched across her swollen abdomen.

"Aw, hell, Frey …"

She sighed. "Look, see if you can find some clean blankets. And some water."

-x-

Mal stared out of the bridge window, only seeing the storm, the great mass of swirling cloud that covered half a continent.

"Tell me you got something," he growled.

Hank, frantically using all his skill to try and find a needle in a haystack, shook his head. "It's just too small," he said. "And I ain't picking anything up on the beacon."

"That's my wife down there," Mal said quietly, darkly.

"I know!" Hank took a breath. "Mal, I'm trying my best!"

Zoe put a hand on her captain's arm, and he looked across at her. For a long moment there was tension on the bridge the likes they'd not felt before, then Mal nodded. "I know," he murmured. "Just … find her."

"We need to be in the eye," River said calmly, pointing down. "If we can see we can find them."

Hank looked over his shoulder at her. "It only gives us a narrow view, pumpkin," he said gently.

"We'll find them down there." She pointed again. "We're so close."

Mal stared at her, then put his hand on his pilot's shoulder. "Do it," he ordered.

-x-

"God, Frey …"

"How many finger widths?"

"I don't know," he said unhappily. "It ain't something I do as a matter o'course."

"You mean you've never –"

"Frey!"

"Jayne, please."

"Five, I guess," he finally said, withdrawing his hand quickly and wiping it on the blankets.

"Oh. It'll be soon then."

"Soon?"

"Jayne, you have to wash up. As clean as you can up to your elbows. And sterilise your knife if you can."

"Why?" he asked suspiciously.

"To …" Her face took on an agonised look as another contraction pulsed through her. He could only watch until it passed. "To cut the cord," she said finally.

"Oh, ruttin' hell."

-x-

"Simon …" River breathed.

"Close?" he asked quietly.

"Very."

-x-

"Get ready, Jayne," Freya said, her hair stuck to her head with sweat. She was exhausted, but she still had to keep him going. "I'm going to have to push, very soon."

"Is that a good idea?" Jayne asked, in no better state himself.

"I don't think I have a choice."

As she spoke there was a noise like the storm coming back, and a downdraft caused the snow in the windows to blast away, rocking the small shuttle.

"It's here!" Jayne said, getting to his feet excitedly. "It's Serenity!"

"_Run-tze duh fuo-tzoo_," Freya breathed, then began panting as another contraction took hold.

The ground vibrated as the Firefly landed, and thirty seconds later Jayne opened the hatch, allowing a blast of cold air and snow in, followed by Simon and Mal.

The doctor was by Freya immediately, and Mal went down on his knees, holding her against him.

"Honey?" he asked, wiping her face with his sleeve.

"You kept your promise," she panted, smiling at him through the pain. "That you'd see your child born."

"Of course I did," Mal said, holding her hand, feeling the sheer determination of the woman against his chest to see this through. No matter that he'd seen Kaylee go through this, had it worse, but Freya was his wife, and this baby was his.

"Next one, Freya," Simon ordered.

"Whatever you say, doc, whatever …" A massive contraction made her scream and she pushed.

Mal was appalled. Was this the result of all their love? Hurting Freya like this? What he'd done to her?

She lifted her face, red as it was with her efforts, and smiled at him. Actually smiled at _him_, comforting _him_.

"That's it," Simon said, supporting the baby's head and rotating the shoulders. "Keep pushing."

Suddenly, with a gush of liquid, he had their child in his hands.

Mal looked up. "Is it …"

There was a small wail.

"Your son is fine," Simon said.

"My son?" Mal went pale. He'd known it was a boy for months, but to be told he was a father … like this … "Are you sure?"

"See for yourself." Simon gently laid the baby on Freya's belly.

She reached out, almost afraid, and carefully laid her hand on her son's head. "Hi there," she said softly. "I'm your momma."

Mal could hardly see for the tears in his eyes, but put his hand on hers, feeling his son's hair through her fingers. "God, Frey …" he managed to say around the lump of raw, emotional love in his throat.

"Hello, Ethan," Freya said.

"What?" he asked, looking at her.

"You said … Ethan, for your father." She glanced into his eyes before going back to her son.

"No, I mean …" He looked at Simon. He had never … although he'd thought privately …

The doctor shook his head. It didn't matter. Not now. "Do you want to cut the cord?" he asked.

Mal swallowed. "Um … what do I …"

Simon handed him a pair of surgical scissors. "Just cut there."

Mal did as he was told, and Ethan was a separate person.

"We need to get you back to Serenity," Simon said purposefully, all back to being a doctor. He looked at the mercenary standing at the doorway, an odd look on his face. "Find as many blankets as you can. It's going to be cold out there."

Jayne looked at him. "Got them right there." He pointed to a pile.

"Good," Simon said approvingly.

Freya grunted, a look of pain crossing her face. Mal was immediately scared. "Frey?"

"It's alright," Simon assured him. "It's just the placenta. It has to be delivered."

Mal uttered a short laugh of relief. "Kinda wondered if it was twins."

"I wouldn't have minded," Freya said. "Although carrying two …" She smiled through the pain.

"Okay, all done," Simon said at last. "Jayne, get the blankets and wrap Freya in them. Mal … you'd better carry your son."

"Carry …" Mal shook himself. He was captain of Serenity. He should be able to control himself better than this. "Absolutely, doctor," he said quickly. Reaching forward he lifted Ethan into his arms, wrapping one of the clean towels they'd brought around him, then a blanket. "That's it, little feller," he whispered. "Soon have you safe home."

Jayne picked Freya up, his muscles holding her easily despite her bulk. She looked back over his shoulder. "Isn't that the most beautiful thing you've ever seen?" she asked, tears in her eyes.

Jayne turned, and almost choked himself. He'd never seen the captain so centred, so emotional as this. Just a man, standing with his first born son in his arms, gazing down into his child's face. "Yeah. It's good," Jayne agreed. Freya didn't answer. He looked down. "Doc!" he shouted.

Simon was at his side immediately, checking Freya's vitals. "She's unconscious," he muttered. "We have to –"

"Doc." This time Jayne was quiet, very still. "I think she's bleeding."

"Frey?" Mal said, coming close.

"Jayne, hurry." Simon led the way out of the shuttle, through the snow and back to Serenity.


	3. Chapter 3

Simon was working frantically in the infirmary, setting up a transfusion.

"'Nara?" Kaylee was outside, watching Mal standing like a rock, unable to move, just a few feet away from his wife as she lay so still on the medbed.

"I don't know, _mei-mei_," the Companion said, putting her arm around the young mechanic, needing to feel another's warmth and comfort as much as giving it herself. "I don't know."

Zoe had Ethan on her lap, sitting in one of the easy chairs Hank had dragged towards the door. "She'll be fine," she said. "I'm sure she will. Simon's a good doctor."

Jayne just sat on the stair, hugging his knees, ignoring the blood that had soaked into his pants. Her blood.

"Simon?" Mal asked finally.

"She's haemorrhaging," the doctor admitted, his professionalism taken over. "If I can't stop it …"

"If you can't …" Mal echoed. He stepped towards his wife, then slowed.

Everything slowed, as if they were moving through transparent treacle. Then it all stopped. Simon was frozen in the act of inserting the transfusion needle, Mal had his hand reaching towards the medbed, and Freya …

Freya was standing in the infirmary doorway, watching. "What is this?" she asked.

"Time to choose."

She looked to her left, to a young girl standing next to her. She reminded the older woman of River, with brown hair that curled softly, and wide blue eyes, but just as slight and waif-like as the original. She looked familiar. "Choose what?"

"Life or death." The girl waved her hand, and the infirmary shimmered, seemed to split into two. Two Mals, two Simons, two Freyas on two medbeds.

"Then I choose life," Freya said immediately.

"Are you sure?" The girl pointed to the image on the right. Simon started to move again, inserting the needle, opening the bag to begin draining into Freya's arm. "Are you sure?"

"_Doc?" Mal asked._

"_I don't know. If I can't stop …" He shook his head. "She's losing too much blood." He lifted Freya's legs, opening them so he could …_

Time passed, but only for them.

"_Mal, I'm sorry," Simon said. "It's not … I can't do anything." His face was full of sorrow, and the sound of Kaylee's crying filtered in from the common area._

"_Freya?" Mal said, his voice questioning, his eyes disbelieving as he leaned down, putting his elbow on the medbed so he could look into her face. "Frey?" He stroked her cheek, willing her to wake up, to look at him, to tell him it was all right, that there was nothing to worry about, that …_

_The slow beep from the monitor stuttered. Once. Twice. Then it stopped. No sound. Nothing above Kaylee's crying and Inara's sobbing. "Frey?" _

_Ethan wailed._

The picture changed. A hillside. Familiar. A stream running through the valley below, and a stand of trees for shade. A small grave. Now a bigger one next to it.

_Mal stood staring at the freshly turned soil, looking as if he'd been there for days._

_Inara came up behind him, putting her arms around him, holding him as he turned into her, grief wracking his body. He didn't want to go on. Not without her. Without his wife._

"_Ethan needs you," Inara said softly, long hours later. "He needs his father."_

"_He killed his mother," Mal said, sitting down on the soft grass and staring into the distance._

"_No. No, Mal. It was … no-one's fault."_

"_Simon said it was the scar tissue. I got her pregnant, and I …"_

"_Mal, he needs you."_

"_He has everyone else. They can look after him. Take care of him. I ain't his father no more."_

_Kaylee walked across from the ship, carrying a small bundle. "He wants you," she said, placing the baby at his side._

"_Take him back," Mal ordered._

"_No." She hurried back to Serenity, tears rolling down her cheeks._

"_Take him back," Mal said to Inara._

"_No."_

"_Then we'll leave him here."_

_Inara gazed at him then turned and walked away._

_Mal didn't move, just stared into the setting sun. Next to him, Ethan woke up, reaching his hands up but finding nothing to hold to, and he was cold. He did what any cold, lonely baby would do. He began to cry._

"_Quiet," Mal said, trying to ignore him._

_Ethan's cries became more urgent._

"_Quiet!"_

_He began to sob._

"_Ai ya, will you be quiet!" Mal leaned over the baby, glaring down at him. Ethan stopped, and held up his little hands. "Run-tze de fuo-tsoo," Mal breathed. "God in heaven." He reached down and picked up his son, cradling him, tears falling onto his small face. "Help me," he whispered. "Help me."_

The image shimmered again as Freya cried. "Mal," she said softly.

"Watch."

_A young man ambled up the ramp to Serenity, his hands in his pockets. "Dad?" he called._

"_Ethan, I told you to be back by noon," Mal said, coming down the stairs from the bridge. "We need to be off this rock before sundown." He stepped onto the deck and winced. His back was playing him up, but the doc had said it was just a touch of rheumatism. Something to be expected, mostly from all the bullet wounds and knife scars he carried. That didn't help. "Been here more'n three weeks already, just so's Kaylee can fix that engine again." He stroked the beard he'd taken to wearing a couple of years back._

"_I want you to meet someone." Ethan smiled, looking so like his father that Mal couldn't help but grin._

"_Who would that be?" he asked, joining his son._

_Ethan beckoned to someone outside. A young woman walked up towards them, her hands playing nervously with a large sunhat. "Dad, this is Molly."_

_Mal held out his hand. "Pleased to meetcha, Molly."_

"_She's my wife."_

_At this Mal's mouth fell open, and he stared at his son. "Your … what?"_

"_We just got married." Ethan looked at his father. "I know. But she's the woman I want to spend the rest of my life with."_

"_How … how long have you known each other?" Mal stammered, trying to get himself under control._

"_We met last time we came here. Been conversing on the Cortex, and …" Ethan grinned. "Molly's my wife, Dad. Ain't no-one else I want. Just like you and Mom."_

"_You think?" Mal shook his head, then took a deep breath. "'Nara!" he shouted. "You know about this?"_

_Inara stepped onto the catwalk. "You told him?" she asked Ethan._

"_Did more than that, Ma. We got married today."_

_She couldn't help laughing. "That's exactly the wrong way to go about getting your father on your side, you do know that?"_

"_You knew!" Mal said accusingly._

"_Of course. He tells me everything."_

"_Can't help if it I'm like my Mom, can I, Dad?" Ethan said, catching hold of Molly's hand and pulling her towards him. "Love at first sight, and all?" He squeezed his wife's waist, and she smiled into his eyes._

"_Ethan …" Mal threatened._

"_Go and introduce Molly to everyone else," Inara ordered, coming down the stairs to stand next to her husband. "I want to speak to your father."_

_Ethan nodded. "Come on. They're not all as bad as this." He took her towards the common area._

"_I can't believe that you …" He shook his head at her, the light catching in the silver hairs amongst the brown on his head._

"_He's your son, Mal," Inara said gently. "Yours and Freya's. Do you really think he was going to do what was right and proper? And he's right – she loved you at first sight."_

"_Freya …" Mal's face softened as it always did when anyone mentioned her. "She'd have laughed herself crazy over all this," he said quietly._

"_And she'd have made Molly welcome, just like you're going to."_

"_Am I?" he asked, pulling Inara into his embrace._

"_That you are. For all our sakes." She kissed him lightly. "If you expect him to leave her behind, there'll be a mutiny."_

_Mal registered her words. "You mean he's … we're gonna have to …"_

"_Mal, close your mouth. That's very unbecoming of a father-in-law."_

The picture slowed, halting on Mal glaring at Inara, his arm around her waist.

"He's happy," Freya said quietly. "Without me." She shook her head. "I choose life."

"Wait." The girl pointed to the left. "See this first before you decide."

"_Doc?" Mal asked._

"_I don't know. If I can't stop …" He shook his head. "She's losing too much blood." He lifted Freya's legs, opening them so he could …_

Time passed, images changing to Mal thrown out of the infirmary until he could take it no longer.

"_Doc, please …" he pleaded, opening the door. "I gotta know …"_

"_She's going to be okay," Simon said, wiping his hands. "I had to do a hysterectomy, but … she's going to be okay."_

"_A hyst …"_

"_There won't be any more children," Simon explained. "I'm sorry."_

_Mal refused to be sad. "Doc, you saved her life. And we've got Ethan. Ain't gonna wish for more than that."_

_Simon smiled tiredly. "She's going to be asleep for a while longer, so you should take your son and get some rest yourself. Unless you want Kaylee and me to –"_

"_No," Mal said, heading for the other bed where Ethan lay wrapped in the blankets. "I'll take him with me."_

_Mal picked up his son and stood for a moment watching his wife sleep, then went outside._

"Life," Freya said, smiling as she wiped the tears from her cheeks.

"Watch," said the girl.

"_Ethan, come back here!" Freya chased the toddler along the corridor towards the bridge._

_"Whoa," Mal said, dropping down the steps and scooping his son up into his arms. "What're you doing all naked on my boat?" he asked._

"_Daddy," Ethan said delightedly. "Bath time."_

"_So I figured."_

_Freya leaned on the wall. "I think he'd rather you gave it to him," she said, smiling._

"_Daddy bath," Ethan agreed._

"_It's because you tell him stories while you do it," Freya explained. "All about when you were young and reckless."_

"_As opposed to being old and … what? Safe?"_

_Freya grinned. "Lately, yes. You sure seem to be keeping within the law nowadays."_

"_Got me a family to look after," Mal said, perching his son on his hip. "Can't go around making enemies of folks like I used to."_

_His wife stepped up closer to him so she could put a kiss on his lips. "Thank you."_

"_What for?" he asked._

"_Thinking of us."_

"_Always do, Frey," he said, feeling Ethan put his little arms around them both. "Always do."_

The picture froze.

"Life."

"Watch."

A hillside. Familiar. A stream running through the valley below, and a stand of trees for shade. A small grave. Now a bigger one next to it. But not much bigger.

"_I'm sorry," Simon said. "I wish I could have … but out here, something that simple can be …" He couldn't go on for the pain in his chest._

_Mal and Freya stood together, his arm around her shoulder, holding her so tightly she'd have bruises. Not that either of them cared. Neither could feel anything but the pain of loss, this time so great that it was tearing them into pieces._

_Simon stepped back, to Kaylee, standing with Bethany by her side. The ten year old was crying._

"_I'm sorry," she said, had been saying for days. "I didn't mean to get sick. I really didn't mean …"_

_Kaylee went down onto her heels to look into her daughter's face. "I know. We all know. Don't worry what the captain said - he didn't mean it. And what your daddy said is right – measles ain't something usually bad, unless you ain't well in the first place. And Ethan was … he wasn't strong enough, that was all."_

_Simon squeezed her shoulder and she stood back up. "That's right, honey," he agreed. "Ethan …"_

"_But I brought it on board. And Uncle Mal said –"_

"_No," Simon said firmly. "He's … he didn't know what he was saying."_

"_Yes he did," River said, standing behind them. "He meant every word."_

"_River, that isn't helping –"_

"_Not trying to help. I'm just telling you the truth. He meant it. And he won't change his mind, not this time."_

"_He really wants us gone from Serenity?" Simon couldn't believe it. "But it wasn't … I couldn't … doesn't he realise?"_

"_He's empty," the psychic said. "Nothing left. Not even Freya can fill him up again."_

_Kaylee clutched at her husband. "Simon?"_

Another shift, and this time there were no words from Freya.

"_I'm sorry," Jayne said, mumbling a little, staring down at his hands. "It went wrong. That's all there is to it."_

_Freya looked down at the body of her husband, only a little blood to show the two bullet wounds in his chest. "How?"_

"_Patience didn't … she wasn't going to pay," Zoe explained. "I don't know why the captain ever agreed to take this job, knowing what the old lady's like …"_

"_I know why," Freya said softly, her voice cutting through. "For this." She reached out and touched his face, already growing cold. "He's been waiting for it since Ethan died. It just took a while."_

"_If we'd had Simon with us, maybe …" Jayne shrugged._

"_He's better off on Corvus. They needed a doctor. And Mal would have found a way somehow." She didn't take her eyes from her husband's face._

"_Do you want me to tell Hank to head for Prometheus?"_

_Freya didn't answer, just laid her head on Mal's chest, wishing with all her heart to hear a beating from inside, but there was nothing, only cold, dead clay._

Time froze.

"Life?" the girl asked.

Freya stood still, seeing both images at once, Mal and Inara, happy without her, and Mal dead, herself alone. "Why do I have to choose?" she asked, wrapping her arms around herself. "Why can't there be a middle path, where everyone gets to live?"

"Choose."

Freya could feel tears on her cheeks, and she could taste salt on her lips. "I …"

The girl nodded, a smile on her face. "Very well. It's time."

Freya watched as the images blended together, back into the infirmary, Mal waiting by the medbed, Simon working. She so wanted to reach out, to touch him, to tell him she loved him more than anything, but the girl put her hand on her arm. "I know," she said softly, tears running down her cheeks. She turned away, to head out of the room, to head towards the darkness waiting just beyond the common area …

"No." River stood in front of them.

The girl stared. "She's made her choice. Time to go."

"No." River stepped forward. "It's not your choice to offer. And you're not who you say you are."

The girl glared, then laughed, her face and body flowing like water, remoulding itself into another. "I had to try, just one last time," Eric Lon said before he faded away.

Freya stared. "I don't understand," she managed to say.

"The future isn't written yet," River said, touching her arm. "These are only two possibilities out of an infinity caused by the choices we make every day, not just one. And you don't have to choose either."

"Then what do I –"

"You go home."

The pull on her arm was insistent, almost painful, and as the room span faster and faster, she opened her eyes.

"Frey?" Mal asked, his face anxious.

"Mal?"

"Doc!" he called, looking over her.

Simon appeared. "Just lie still. You're fine."

"What … what happened?" she asked, trying to sit up.

"I told you to lie still," Simon said, putting his hands on her shoulders and pushing her back.

"Ethan?"

"Is fine too." Simon glanced out of the infirmary doorway to where River was holding the new addition to the family. "He's healthy."

Freya swallowed. "And me? Did you have to do … to do a …" She touched her belly.

Simon understood. "No, no, Freya," he said quickly, reassuring her. "There was a weak point, but I've repaired it. As long as you give it enough time to heal, you're going to be fine."

She lay back, tears flowing into her hair.

"Frey?" Mal was still concerned. "What is it?"

"I just … I dreamed that …"

"Dreamed what?"

She looked into his blue eyes, full of unshed tears, and smiled. "I can't remember."

He shook his head and managed to smile back. "You're gonna make an old man outta me, you know that?"

"I hope so. Eventually," she said, lifting her hands to pull his lips to hers, still crying, but now with relief.

River sat in the common area, a grin as wide as Serenity on her face. Everything was as it should be.

-x-

Bethany looked down into the little bed in the temporary nursery. "Mine?" she asked from where Kaylee was holding her.

"Not quite." Kaylee looked into her daughter's face. "Almost, but … more like a cousin."

"No. Want _him_. Now." Ever since she'd made a spurt with her talking in the last few weeks, she'd been more demanding.

Kaylee glanced at Simon standing in the doorway. "Well, that's something we can discuss later."

"Mine." Bethany reached out towards Ethan.

"He's not a toy, honey," Simon said softly. "He's a little baby."

"Want him. Bro … bro …" She couldn't remember the word properly, but they almost got it.

"Sweetheart, to be a brother he has to come from your mommy …" Kaylee tried to point out. "And that takes time to –"

"Mine." Bethany was very firm.

"You want _him_ as your baby brother?" Mal asked, stepping past the doctor into the room. "That what you want, squirt?"

Bethany smiled brilliantly at him. _He_ understood. "Yes."

"Then I think that's okay. But just so's you know, he's gonna be looked after by Auntie Frey and me."

"Daddy."

"That's right," Mal said, feeling as if his heart was going to explode with all the emotion inside. "I'm his daddy."

Bethany nodded. "'Kay." She looked back at Ethan and said carefully, reaching out to him, "Brother."

Mal smiled. "Can't help feeling like there's gonna be some fun and games around here from now on," he said, shaking his head.


	4. Chapter 4

Malcolm Reynolds, hero of Serenity Valley and captain of this particular Firefly's crew, watched his wife sleeping. She was lying on her side a little, turned towards the crib that Kaylee had insisted they use until Simon said it was okay for her to go back to their bunk and the nursery that Jayne had finally finished. Ethan was spark out, his little fist jammed into his mouth … well, it had been a busy day for him too.

Mal couldn't help but smile. Seemed like things never went smooth, but at least they'd got a beautiful, healthy baby boy out of it. And he was grateful to Jayne for what he'd done, even if he was going to have problems getting the images of the big mercenary seeing Freya … like that … out of his brain for a few months. Or years. Or more likely never.

He glanced over his shoulder towards Book's old room, and wished with all his heart that he and Wash were here to see. Just to be able to prove that he wasn't the empty old man he'd been afraid he'd become. Before Freya moved in. Just to be able to say to them, with more than a hint of pride in his voice, '_this is my son_'.

"He's a beautiful baby," said Book, standing behind him.

"Is my boat haunted?" Mal asked, not moving, and somehow not exactly surprised.

"Not quite. But, you know … there are more things in heaven and earth than are dreamt of in your philosophy."

"You can stop quoting Shakespeare at me, Shepherd," Mal said, finally turning to face his old friend. "I ain't as badly read to assume you made that up your own self."

"You continue to surprise me, captain. And perhaps I shouldn't be." The older man smiled, steepling his hands together in just the way Mal remembered. "Besides, you looked like you needed some advice."

"Did I? Don't recall that being the case."

Book just looked at him, in the serene manner he had, his thick grey hair caught back in its leather tie, like he used to have it before he took to the corn rows and the beard. "Really?" he asked softly.

"Been a long time since I asked for any from you," Mal admitted.

"Being dead kind of does that to a person, son." Book turned and walked towards the common area.

"I ain't your son," Mal said, following.

"I always thought you were close enough." He sat down.

"So, what do you figure I want advice over?" Mal asked, dropping into the large yellow chair next to him.

"I'm not really here, boy." Book smiled. "At least, that's what you're thinking."

"No wonder you and River seemed to get along," Mal said, just a little grumpiness in his voice.

"Not … always," Book said, shaking his head. "I seem to recall an incident over my Bible …"

Mal had to grin. "Never did see that book back to its original condition."

"It didn't have to be. That wasn't its purpose." He sighed, remembering. "And River always was a handful."

"Still is."

"And what's this I hear about her and Jayne?"

Mal's jaw dropped. "How … what … who talks to you?" he finally managed to get out.

"Kaylee," the older man conceded. "She talks to me while she fixes Serenity. Never expects an answer, of course."

"And I did?" Mal asked, one eyebrow raised.

"You weren't speaking to me. At least, not out loud."

"So I was thinking a question."

"Seemed to be."

Mal sat back. "You always did go interfering in my affairs, Preacher."

"You were my flock." Book smiled kindly. "And my family. I took an interest. Being dead doesn't stop that."

"More'n just an interest, if I recall." Mal gazed at him for a moment, then let the words fall from his lips. "How do I keep them safe, Shepherd? My wife, my son …" He glanced towards the room where they slept. "How do I stop the bad happening to them? Like it did to Wash. Like it did to you."

Book leaned forward and patted Mal on the knee. "It wasn't your fault."

"Sure it was." Mal was too tired to sound bitter, but it was there all the same, the guilt sitting in his heart. "It was 'cause of me you and Wash died. My pig-headedness."

"Perhaps. But with all the will in the world you can't go back and change it now." Book paused for a moment. "And you've been paying for it ever since, haven't you?"

"Not exactly."

"No?"

Mal shook his head. "You let me have that guilt, Shepherd. And in exchange you tell me how I keep my family from going the same way."

"You do what you have to," Book said carefully. "And you have faith."

"Ain't we had this conversation before?" Mal asked, ever so slightly amused.

"Faith in yourself, Mal," Book explained, as if he were teaching a lesson. "She's made you believe again, something I could never get you to do. And that belief will shelter your family."

"You're gonna promise me that, are you?"

Book shook his head. "That's the thing about faith, captain. It fixes you, but it doesn't have to make sense."

"Yeah, I'm conjuring you're the real deal," Mal said conversationally. "Only you'd be able to make something crazy sound almost reasonable."

The other man smiled. "Mal, you have a beautiful wife and son. Freya's very strong, and between you your boy is going to grow up a credit to you."

"Ain't grown up myself yet, Preacher," Mal pointed out. "Kinda did all that during the war - never much enjoyed it."

"Well, that's the thing about being an adult, Mal. You don't have to behave like one if you don't want to."

Mal laughed, leaning his head back on the chair. "Seems to me you got me pegged."

Book grinned, then sniffed the air. "Do I smell one of Jayne's cigars?"

"I think he's in the cargo bay with Hank." Mal yawned hugely. "Not sure if they're actually working out or just smoking."

The Shepherd breathed in appreciatively. "I have missed those," he said quietly. "There's nothing quite like them in the afterlife."

"Thought you were just a figment of my imagination," Mal mumbled, his eyes closing.

"Probably," Book admitted. "But that doesn't mean that I'm not really here."

Mal started to say something, but fell asleep instead.

A little while later Simon, on his way to check in once more on Freya and her son before joining Kaylee in bed, passed the captain, dead to the world, in the yellow chair. Smiling, he picked up one of the blankets and laid it carefully across him.

"Thanks, Preacher," Mal muttered, still asleep.

Simon smiled and walked on.


	5. Chapter 5

Kaylee knocked on the sliding door and a voice from inside called, "Who is it?"

"Only me, Frey. Just wanted to see how you was."

"Come on in."

The young mechanic pushed the door open. "Oh, sorry, didn't know you were in the middle of something here."

Freya was sitting up in bed, her wrap open and Ethan held to one breast. "Just close the door behind you," she said. "I could do with someone to talk to, take my mind off this."

Kaylee did as she was asked, then sat down on the end of the bed. "Take your mind off it?"

The new mother blushed, a colour that rose up from a long way down. "I … it just seems so odd."

"It's natural." Kaylee hitched a leg up. "I did it with Bethany."

"I know." Freya bit her lip, looking down at her son suckling. "It's just … up 'til now … this isn't exactly what I've used them for."

"Oh." Kaylee understood. "You mean it's been Mal getting the benefit."

Freya blushed again. "Something like that," she mumbled.

"Simon's right," Kaylee said wonderingly. "You get all embarrassed over the strangest things. Here you are, letting me see you like this, a baby at your breast, and you go all uncomfortable talking about what you and the Cap do in bed."

"Just because you don't have a problem talking about things like that doesn't mean normal people don't."

Kaylee didn't take offence. "I ain't never laid claim to being normal. Got four brothers - can't be normal with that kind of brood around you. I've been hearing their conversations about their male parts and what they like to do with them for most of my life." She grinned. "So, what makes it feel odd? You afraid you won't be able to enjoy Mal's ministrations no more?"

Freya squirmed a little. "Something like that," she admitted.

"Oh, honey." Kaylee shook her head. "Simon _is_ right." She moved a little closer. "Frey, I thought the same. Simon's always loved putting his …" She stopped, changing what she was going to say. "Anyways, he's liked mine as much as Mal does yours. It's natural. Probably something to do with when they were babies themselves."

"Kaylee, that isn't helping," Freya pointed out.

"Well that ain't gonna change for them. And it didn't change for me neither. I still love it when he … well, there are things Simon does that … you won't …" She stumbled to a halt, and exhaled noisily. "Let's just say that, given the right encouragement, you ain't gonna have to worry."

Freya smiled. "Seems to me you're the one coming over all embarrassed."

"I ain't embarrassed!" Kaylee insisted. "Just … mindful of your sensibilities."

"So Mal and I aren't gonna have any problems with sex?"

Kaylee laughed. "Not a one. 'Course, you might not feel like it for a while -"

"Ah." Freya glanced down at her son.

"I guess I got that one wrong," Kaylee said, smiling.

"_Mei-mei_, I don't think a day's gone by without me feeling like taking Mal to bed." She looked up guiltily. "Does that make me a bad person?"

"No. Not normal, maybe, but not bad."

"So I'm not normal now?"

"Nope," Kaylee said happily. "Kinda makes you fit in with the rest of us."

"I suppose it does," Freya agreed.

"Just take it slow," the girl advised.

"I'm not taking it anywhere at the moment," Freya said. "Your husband was adamant we can't do anything until he says."

"He wants you to heal well. Not sure how the Cap'd take to making love to you then finding you bleeding all over the bed."

Freya winced. "Very … graphic."

"Nope, just sensible." Kaylee leaned forward and patted Freya on the leg. "Few days time, Simon'll say you can go back to your bunk, Ethan'll be in his nursery, and you and Mal … be worth the wait."

"You always see the good side of everything."

Kaylee grinned. "Have to. No point in looking to the black all the time. If bad things happen, you deal with 'em, and there's always a good thing just around the corner." She nodded towards Ethan. "Like this little'un."

Freya nodded, holding her son just a bit closer. "Mal told me about what Bethany said. Wanting Ethan for her baby brother."

"You don't mind, do you?"

"Not at all. On board a ship like this, we're all one family, blood or not."

"And I'm tryin' my hardest to get pregnant again," Kaylee explained. "Even been taking my temperature every morning, see if I'm ovulatin'." She grinned. "There's been a couple of times I've surprised Simon and we've … well, let's just say I'm kinda glad the infirmary door locks."

"Mmn."

"You knew?" Now it was Kaylee's turn to be surprised and a little mortified.

"Kaylee, sweetheart, you can lock the doors all you like, but unless you plan on wearing a gag, or knocking out the rest of the crew …"

The girl coloured. "Oh. You heard."

"I think the whole ship heard."

"Never was one for being quiet." Kaylee admitted. "Not in my nature."

"I think we've all realised that." Freya chuckled. "Probably not a good idea to go apologising to Mal, though."

"Oh, I'm pretty sure he'd forgive me. Right now he'd forgive me blowing up his boat, the smile he's had on his face since this one was born."

"That he has, but don't push your luck." Freya eased Ethan a little. "But still no joy for you?"

"Nope." Kaylee's face fell. "No joy is right."

"It'll happen," Freya promised. "Look at me. Us." She looked down again. "I never thought I'd be sitting here, a baby at my … I believed Simon, when he said it couldn't happen, but Mal didn't. And he was right. We've got us a beautiful son." Tears began to slip down her cheeks.

"Hey, no need for that," Kaylee said, pulling a cleanish hankie from her coverall pocket. "Here."

"Thanks." Freya took it, wiped her face quickly and handed it back. "Sorry. Just can't seem to control myself at the moment."

"You're a new momma," Kaylee pointed out, stuffing the damp linen back where it came from. "Kinda happens. First coupla weeks, I was crying all the time. But then I had cause to."

"He came back to you," Freya said softly, knowing the young mechanic was thinking of Mitchell Lon and what he did to Simon and River.

"Yeah." Kaylee brightened. "Yeah, he did. And I'm gonna have me another one of those, even if I have to tie Simon to the bed until he impregnates me."

Freya grimaced. "A little too much information there, _mei-mei_."

"Oh, I don't know. Could be fun." She laughed. "Well, better be getting back. Got some of Serenity's innards on my workbench, and she's calling to be fixed."

"Nothing too drastic I hope."

"Nope," Kaylee said, then amended, "Not if I get them back in before the engine seizes up and we're dead in the water."

"Not a good idea."

"No," Kaylee agreed. "Despite what I just said I don't think the Cap'd take too kindly to that." She grinned and stood up. "I'll pop back in later. You wanna eat together?"

Freya smiled. "Sounds good."

"See you then." Kaylee leaned over and kissed Ethan on the top of his head. "Later, pumpkin," she murmured, then dashed out.

"How are they?" Zoe asked, glancing towards the Captain's temporary home.

"Kinda busy," Kaylee said, holding her arms up as if she had a baby in them, and rocking them backwards and forwards.

"Oh. Okay." The first mate nodded. "Only we've got a gift for Ethan."

"A present?" Kaylee's face lifted. "Ooh, what is it?"

"One of those toys we got for Bethany's birthday."

"A rabbit?"

"I'm not sure," Zoe admitted. "If it is it ain't like any rabbit I've ever seen. Not unless it got crossed with a camel. Kinda got a hump to it."

"I'm sure Ethan'll love it. Just give 'em a while." She grinned. "Gotta go. Stop Serenity blowin' up." She scampered off up the stairs leaving the older woman watching after her.

Zoe smiled and headed into the cargo bay. Hank was sitting on the weights bench, his head in his hands.

"Still hung over?" she asked.

"I didn't drink last night," the pilot said, not looking up. "That I can recall."

"No, I don't think you did. Just sat most of the evening in here with Jayne, smoking cigars and talking."

"He's okay, once you get past the whole '_shoot you down just for looking_' thing."

"Mmn. You two have been getting close." She pushed him along so she could sit down. "Anything I need to worry about?"

"Nope," Hank said firmly, looking up at her. "I am _all_ man." He managed a pained grin. "And I can prove that to you, given a couple of years to recover, so since I ain't been having rough sex with Jayne, I guess it must be cigar poisoning." He groaned a little and closed his eyes dramatically.

"Seems like it," she agreed. "So what were you talking about?"

"Kids." Hank leaned his head on her shoulder. "Zoe, what do you think about having children?"

She stiffened a little. "In what way?"

He realised he'd overstepped some boundary or other. "Just wondered," he said quickly, sitting upright again. "Risa and I wanted kids, but we just never seemed to manage it."

"You've said before."

Hank shrugged. "Guess I have. And you and Wash never got round to it."

"He didn't …" Zoe stopped. "We'd have made one beautiful baby," she said quietly. "But it wasn't meant." She looked across the bay, seeing back a while, to the day she handed the stasis tube to Simon.

"_I want you to destroy it."_

"_What?" Simon was shocked._

"_It's been two years. And I haven't moved on. And bringing a child onto Serenity … well, Wash wouldn't approve."_

"_And you?" Simon shook his head. "Zoe, this isn't something you can make a decision on lightly."_

"_Doctor, I have three choices. Do nothing, leave that thing in my drawer, and having it remind me every day of Wash. I can use it, and maybe have a child, but … I don't want a child without Wash to be its father. Or I can get rid of it." She moved away so he couldn't see her face, seeming to study a probe on the counter intently. "And that's what I'm asking you to do."_

She still couldn't see herself with a kid running around her feet without Wash there, but … "I guess I'd like kids one day," she admitted. "When the time's right."

"When it's right …" Hank echoed, then reached into his pocket and pulled something out. "Guess maybe you outta have this back, then." He put it into the palm of her hand.

"Where the hell did you get this?" Zoe asked quietly, staring at the stasis tube.

Hank looked at her. "I was helping Simon a few weeks ago. We were repairing one of his scanners, but the wires went down inside the counter, and I pulled out this drawer to get to them … only I pulled too hard and everything fell on the floor."

"Including this."

"Including that." Hank nodded. "I know what it is, Zoe. I ain't stupid. And from the way Simon was acting over it, saying I wasn't to tell you he still had it … I know it's yours."

"No, you're not stupid. Not particularly bright sometimes, but …" She took a deep breath and looked up at him. "What do you think's in it?"

"I'd say it's a sperm sample. Wash's." His voice was gentle.

She nodded, her mind distracted. "I thought Simon had destroyed it."

"Did you ask him to?"

"Yeah."

"Well, he must've had his reasons not to." Hank tried a smile. "Probably thought you'd be asking for it back one day. Just in case."

"Does he know you've got it?"

A trace of shame filtered across his features. "Ah, no. I kinda went back for it."

"I really thought he'd …" Zoe looked down at the little silver tube, her face mellow at the memories of her husband.

"If you wanna use it, I'll be there for you," Hank said softly. "If you want a child, want it to be Wash's, I'll stand by you." He lifted her chin so he could look into her eyes. "There's two kids on this boat already, Zo. Another ain't gonna make any difference, and it could be just what you need."

"What I need?"

"Or what you want."

She stared into his grey eyes, so honest, so loving, and saw something she'd thought she'd never see again. "You are a strange man, Hank," she said. "Very strange."

"It's been said."

"You really mean you'd be happy if I told Simon to use this to get me pregnant? If I carried a baby for nine months, gave birth and brought up a child, all the while knowing it wasn't yours, you'd still want me?"

"I love you." It was so simple to him, so obvious. "If that's what you want, then so do I. Wash sounds like the kinda man I'd've liked, gotten along with. If you want his child, then … I say go for it."

She was amazed, mainly that this man in front of her had the capacity to astound her like this. "You'd be happy?" she asked again, wanting to be sure.

"I want _you_ to be happy." He smiled a little. "Course, I wouldn't be human if I didn't say I'd rather it was my child growing in your belly, but … I'd treat him or her like mine. Be there. Be a daddy."

Zoe gazed at him, then lifted the tube, taking hold of the base. She twisted and there was a slight click, followed by the sound of something powering down, something they hadn't even really noticed. "No," she said, holding it tightly.

"What did you do?" he asked.

"Turned off the power source."

"But that -"

"I thought it was gone, Hank. That Simon'd taken the responsibility for me. Only I realise now that I shouldn't have asked him. It was something I had to do." She felt the slight vibration stop. "Wash is dead. I can't bring him back. And I can't ask anyone else to take on his child. Not even when they're as crazy as you."

"Zoe -"

She put the tube carefully on the bench next to her. "I should have said goodbye a long time ago," she admitted quietly.

"He was your husband."

"And Risa was your wife."

He shrugged. "I'm never gonna forget her. Or be sorry that we met."

"Neither will I. I thought Wash and me was forever."

"Yeah."

They were silent for a moment, then Zoe took a deep breath. "But this is a new day. There's a new life in that room down there, and we have a future to look forward to."

"Please, no philosophy," he begged. "Not with the kinda headache I have right now."

"I know what's good for that," she said, smiling, turning enough so that she could kiss him deeply.

"Hey, that works," he said, surprised. "Although I might need more than one dose." He pulled her closer, their mouths meshing. "Mmn, d'you think I can patent this?" he asked eventually.

Zoe laughed, vibrating against him. "You could try."

"So are we gonna have kids?" he asked, enjoying feeling her in his arms.

"No kids. Not yet." She stroked his hair, pressing it flatter. "But that don't mean we can't practise."

"What, the baby-sitting part, or the getting you pregnant part?"

"Both." She smiled at him. "Whichever's more fun."

"Oh, I think the latter. Definitely the latter." He grinned. "But maybe we can do the real thing some day?"

"Perhaps."

"Just so long as we don't call our first-born Wash."

"How about Hoban?"

"Hoban?" Hank thought for a moment. "I quite like that. Why that name?"

"Oh, just seems appropriate," Zoe said airily, kissing him again. "Maybe as a middle name or something."

"Ryan Hoban Mills." Hank rolled it around his mouth. "Has kinda a ring to it."

"Ryan?"

"Always liked the name."

"No."

"You don't like it?"

"No."

"Then what name would you fancy?"

She smiled at him. "We got a long time before we get to that point, Hank," she said. "Let's just enjoy what we've got."

"Okay," he said, touching her lips with his tongue. "Can we go practise now?"


End file.
